


Todo va a estar bien

by iitshalstead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitshalstead/pseuds/iitshalstead
Summary: Algo le pasaba a Hailey, pero no sabía que era, hasta que le preguntó, y ella supo que todo iba a estar bien.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 12





	Todo va a estar bien

**Author's Note:**

> Aún estoy por el cielo con todo lo que pasó en 8x03, entonces, la inspiración vino a mi hace un par de noches mientras intentaba quedarme dormida, un poco para invocar las escenas domésticas y también para luchar contra la negatividad que algunas personas han estado liberando estos días, espero que esto sea de su agrado :)
> 
> ___

Algo le pasaba a Hailey y no sabía que era, estaban cumpliendo seis meses juntos y hace uno que Jay se había mudado con ella (porque estaba pasando más tiempo en casa de ella que en la suya), aún no se lo habían dicho nadie, ya que querían disfrutar sus momentos sin presiones de ningún tipo, y desde hace unos días que la notaba callada, distante, como que algo le molestaba.

“Hey, ¿Qué pasa cariño?”, le dijo cuando la encontró mirando por la ventana, notando que corría una lágrima por su mejilla.

“Nada”, dijo en un susurro mientras miraba la lluvia caer, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de no mirarlo.

“Oye, ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí verdad?, antes que todo soy tu amigo, podemos resolverlo juntos”

“Lo sé, ugh” dijo tratando de evitar que salieran más lágrimas, “amor, sé que dijimos que íbamos a llevar esto con calma, pero tengo miedo”

“¿Miedo?” dijo levantando una ceja, “¿de qué? si se puede saber”

“De no cumplir con tus expectativas, de que sientas que te estoy obligando a estar conmigo por todo lo que dije esa noche, de no gustarle a tu círculo cercano, de…”

“Oye, para” dijo acercándose a ella, tomándola por sus hombros, y pasando su mano por su mejilla suavemente en un intento para que dejara de llorar, “primero no hay expectativas aquí, solo que seamos felices, segundo yo también llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, solo que bueno ya sabes, no soy muy bueno con las palabras”, dijo haciendo que soltara una carcajada, “bien, así es como me gusta verte, por último, prácticamente mi círculo cercano es el mismo que el tuyo, sé que Will te va a querer, porque ya todos lo hacen, básicamente todo el mundo sabe que nos amamos el uno al otro, a pesar de que todavía no hemos dicho nada, sé que Mouse también lo hará cuando te conozca. Quiero que esto te quede claro, no tenemos que gustarle al resto, pueden irse al diablo si quieren, mientras tú me gustes y yo te guste todo va a estar bien, podemos hacer lo que quieras amor, podemos adoptar un gato, un perro, lo que quieras ¿ya?, pero no quiero verte así de nuevo por favor, fuiste la persona que me hizo ver que podía seguir viviendo a pesar de todo lo que he vivido, como dijiste una vez, eres mi ancla, mi roca, mi todo, cuando te sientas lista y de la manera que quieras podemos decírselo al resto”

“Ay, no sé qué hice para merecerte, te quiero”, dijo abrazándolo, “oye, estás caliente, ¿te sientes bien?” dijo tocándole la frente empezando a preocuparse.

“Me siento perfectamente bien, solo soy un oso de peluche que quiere un abrazo” dijo riendo y levantándola para llevarla hacia el sofá, todo en un intento por aligerar el estado de ánimo de su chica.

“jaja, no tonto, no me gusta que hagas eso”, no le gustaba ser pillada por sorpresa en su vida diaria, pero podría acostumbrarse a esto, a que solo él lo hiciera.

“Lo sé”, dijo guiñándole un ojo, “pero logré lo que pretendía ¿Mejor ahora?”

“Sí lo siento, no quería preocuparte” dijo mirando su regazo en un claro signo de nerviosismo.

“Oye, mírame”, dijo llevando su mano al mentón de ella para que lo mirara a los ojos, “está bien, todas las personas se han sentido así en algún momento de su vida, pero por favor, si algo pasa, cualquier cosa, me lo dices, lo resolveremos juntos, para eso nos tenemos, ante todo somos amigos y compañeros y además soy yo el que debería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí”.

“Gracias por todo, me haces bien, no encuentro otra forma de expresarlo mejor”

“No tienes que agradecerme cariño, te amo, y eso es lo único que importa”, dijo acercándose para darle un beso suave que duró algunos segundos, “tú también me haces bien”, le dijo cuando les faltó el aire y con sus frentes juntas por un tiempo.

“Yo también te amo” dijo ella con más ánimo del que tenía antes.

“Entonces, hice chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?, ya sabes para subir ese ánimo”.

“Sí” dijo ella con ilusión, “¿puede ser con malvaviscos?”

“Claro, lo que tú quieras, vengo de inmediato”, dijo dándole un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con mucho amor, no sabía lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre y que había hecho para merecerlo, pero sí sabía que con él a su lado todo iba a estar bien, porque son buenos juntos, se apoyan, se quieren y se preocupan por el otro y eso es lo más importante.


End file.
